Nouvelle vie
by mariel90
Summary: une nouvelle vie pour notre petite mione'.Mais que lui est il arrivé? venez lire et vous saurez!rien n'est a moi et je ne touche pas d'argent pour cette fics
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : ****Transformations.**

Je scrutais le miroir sur pied qui était face à moi. Je n'en revenais pas de tant de transformations. Mes cheveux autrefois d'un brun terne et broussailleux étaient maintenant finement bouclés et auburn. Mes yeux eux n'avaient pas beaucoup changé .Ils étaient toujours de couleur noisette bien qu'ils aient un peu foncé et étaient maintenant bordés de longs cils foncés qui rehaussaient encore leur couleur. Mon visage s'était légèrement allongé et mon nez autrefois retroussé avait maintenant fait place à un nez fin et droit. J'avais grandit aussi je devais mesurer environ 1m 75 à vue d'œil ce qui me changeait agréablement de mon petit mètre 57 d'avant. Mes formes étaient agréables à regarder. Une poitrine menue, une taille marquée et des hanches épanouies qui n'avaient plus rien d'enfantin. Ma peau autrefois assez mate était maintenant si pâle qu'on aurait pu croire avoir a faire a un vampire. A cela je ne voyais qu'une seule explication .Le sang .Je ne pouvais pas retourner a Poudlard avec une nouvelle apparence mais avec un sang qui tôt ou tard m'aurait trahit et qui aurait pu permettre que l'on reconnaisse en moi Hermione Granger. Non, il ne fallait surtout pas ! C'est pourquoi après avoir fait des recherches, il faut l'avouer très longues, cela m'avait pris presque tout mon temps depuis le début des vacances, j'avais finalement trouvé un sortilège qui permettait à deux personnes d'échanger leur sang. Bien sur ce sortilège faisait partie de la plus pure magie noire, mais comme le dit un proverbe moldu , on ne fait pas d'omelette sans casser des œufs. A partir de la, l'application avait était assez facile. Je n'avais eu qu'a récupérer le corps d'un sang pur sur le champs de bataille pendant que tous étaient occupés a combattre le lord noir et ses serviteurs .J'avais alors utilisé le sortilège et avais échangé mon sang avec celui de mon prisonnier que j'avais du exécuter par la suite pour ne pas qu'il me dénonce. Oui je sais ce que vous vous dites, un simple sortilège d'amnésie aurait été suffisant , mais malgré tout je n'étais pas a l'aise avec cette idée ,sait-on jamais ce qui pourrait ce passer, il était hors de question que je me face reconnaître ou prendre pour utilisation de sort de magie noire interdit bien qu'ils ne fassent pas partie des 3 impardonnables . Mais je dois avouer qu'un séjour a Azkaban même de courte durée ne m'attirais guère. Bien maintenant que tout cela était fait il ne me restait plus que 2 choses a faire. La première, changer de nom, ca c'était facile quelques signatures par ici , quelques pots-de-vin par là et hop me voila devenue Helemina Barov , qui d'après le papier que j'avais moi-même dicté venait de Drumstang et d'une longue lignée de sang pure , ce qui d'un coté n'était pas faux vu le sang qui coulait maintenant dans mes veines. La dernière chose a faire était de mettre en scène la mort d'Hermione Granger. Je sais ce que vous pensez, ça, ça a du être plus dur ! , he bien non détrompez vous. Ca aussi ça a été facile .Et oui n'oublions pas que dehors la bataille finale se joue. J'ai donc mis en place un hologramme de mon ancien moi en place la faisant lutter tel un pantin contre des mangemords et ensuite se faire tuer sous l'avada de Lestrange , bien a la vue de ces très chers Griffondors, dont le survivant et sa belette. Voila tout était fait .Maintenant, il ne reste qu'a attendre que la bataille se termine et voir qui est le vainqueur. Ha encore une fois je vous vois venir avec vos réflexions ! « Quoi mais Hermione est du coté du bien elle ne devait pas faire ca, elle devrait être aux cotes de ses amis et se battre contre le mal elle aussi ». Non ! Je ne battrais pas mais mes raisons bien que je me doute que vous vouliez les connaitre resterons secrètes… du moins pour le moment. Revenons en a nos scrouts .Le vainqueur qui qu'il soit je m'en fiche. Si le 'mal' gagne, je suis désormais un sang pure et donc il ne pourrait normalement rien m'arriver. Si le 'bien' triomphe, je n'ai pas participer a la bataille, je n'ai pas la marque des ténèbres et je 'n'arriverais ' qu'en septembre pour rejoindre Poudlard , donc je ne pourrais en aucun cas être incriminée et n'étant plus Hermione Granger , je pourrais enfin avoir une vie a moi , loin de l'image de miss je sais tout , de rat de bibliothèque et de meilleure amie de survivant. C'est assez ironique, mais en changeant tout cela, je vais enfin pouvoir être moi !


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : ****La fin de la guerre … inattendue !**

La guerre était maintenant terminée. La bataille finale avait eu lieu et le seigneur des ténèbres était tombé sous l'avada de ce héros mondiale… Neuville !!!! He oui, il faut croire que certaines personnes avaient mal interprété la fameuse prophétie car le sauveur que tous avez pris pour Harry Potter s'était en fait révélé être Londubat ! Incroyable me direz vous. En effet .Tout le monde était hébété en voyant de qui provenait la délivrance. Le premier à en être étonné, fut Neuville lui-même qui n'avait pas compris pourquoi tout le monde d'un seul coup poussait des cris de joie en l'acclamant ! Ayant vu le seigneur des ténèbres mettre en joue sa petite amie Luna, il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi et avait lancé l'avada sur le personne qui voulait s'en prendre a sa chérie avant que celle ci ne soit touchée. Le seigneur des ténèbres, ne s'attendant pas à être attaqué par un autre que Potter avait baissé sa garde face a Neuville et n'avait pu éviter le sort mortel !

Tous les mangemords ont été attrapé et ont directement subit le baiser des detraqueurs revenus du coté de la lumière afin de parer a toute éventuelle évasion.

Voila maintenant une heure que tout était terminé et que le Bien avait triomphé. Mais l'heure n'était pas aux réjouissances. Il fallait maintenant recenser les blessés et les morts. Il y eu peu de perte du coté de la lumière. Beaucoup n'était que légèrement blessés et seule une personne avait perdu la vie , au grand malheur du faux sauveur et de Ron Weasley. Hermione. Leur chère et tendre travailleuse, celle qui les avait aidé pendant 6 ans, qui avait fait tous leurs devoirs, avait rattrapé leurs coups foireux et avait bien des fois été punie a leur place n'était maintenant plus de ce monde ! Malgré cela, la vie allait continuer autour d'eux. Les funérailles de la jeune fille furent très émouvantes .Potter et Weasley prononcèrent même un discourt sur leur amitié avec la défunte et fit verser plus d'une larme a tout ceux présent. Et la jeune fille fut inhumée dans le caveau le ses parents morts un an plutôt, tués dans un accident de voiture.

En retrais, Helemina observait son propre enterrement. Elle avait voulu y assister afin de tirer un trais définitif sur son ancienne vie. A la vue de ses 2 anciens 'amis' et de leur petit discourt ho combien émouvant, elle serra les poings , se retenant de leur jeter un sort et de révéler la vérité sur leur soit disant amitié et sur le ho combien respectable trio d'or. Mais elle ne fit rien, a la place ses poings se desserrent et un sourire diabolique naquit aux coins de ses lèvres.

« Préparer vous et reposer vous bien pendant cette dernière semaine de vacance, bientôt nous serons de nouveau face a face et je pourrais enfin opère ma vengeance sur vous, traitres ! »


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 :**** Retour au château et présentations**

La semaine est vite passée et la rentrée est pour se matin. Le monde magique commence a se remettre des dégâts du mage noir et les gens retrouvent une vie normale sans craintes et sans douleur . Tout le monde va beaucoup mieux a part peut être 2 personnes. Potter qui du haut de son complexe de sauveur du monde ne se remet pas de ne plus être la coqueluche de tous, d'être délaissé pour Neuville et d'avoir perdu tous les privilèges qu'il avait alors que l'on croyait qu'il serait le seul a pouvoir sauver la communauté magique. Quant à Ron ,lui ne se remettait pas d'avoir perdu sa petite Mione. Ho malheur, mais qui allait bien pouvoir faire ses devoirs maintenant ? Comment était-il censé s'en sortir dans un monde si injuste envers lui ?

Bref, après ce petit aperçu de la vie après guerre, nous disions donc qu'aujourd'hui est le grand jour ! La rentrée a Poudlard.

Me voila donc sur le quai 9 ¾ pour la dernière fois mais pour la première fois en tant qu'Helemina Barov . Personne n'était au courant de se changement, tous me croyaient morte durant la guerre, même Dumbledor. Lui qui croyait toujours tout savoir, la bonne blague haha ha …voila au moins une chose qui va se passer dans son très cher château et qu'il ne saura pas.

Je m'avançais vers un compartiment vide et m'installais. Peut de temps plus tard , la porte s'ouvrit sur un groupe composé du sauveur, le vrai ! de Potter , le faux et des 2 Weasley ainsi que de Luna , bonne dernière. En me voyant, les garçons restèrent scotché sur place, la bouche grande ouverte tels les imbéciles qu'ils sont , hheeuuu je veux dire tels des poissons hors de l'eau.

Ginie en voyant son petit copain baver en me regardant lui donna un coup de coude dans les cotes et me lança un fabuleux regard noir. Je crois qu'elle essayait de me tuer rien que par un regard. Comme si je pouvais avoir peur d'elle ! Même avec sa baguette cette pimbeche n'aurait pas réussi a me griffer alors me tuer par ses yeux hahahahahaha elle est vraiment trop drôle cette petite mais bon trêve de plaisanteries , ils commencent enfin a réagir et a arrêter de me dévisager.

« Qu'est ce que tu fait la toi ? T'es nouvelle ? Ce compartiment est le notre tu n'as rien a faire ici » me dit le rouquin.

« Je ne crois pas non …ce compartiment est a tous, vos noms ne sont pas notés dessus a ce que je sache et si ma présence vous dérange vous pouvez toujours aller voire ailleurs ! » dis je en me replongeant dans mon livre( et oui on ne change quand même pas toutes les bonnes habitudes !) pour bien leur faire comprendre que je me moquais complètement de leur avis.

Ils me dévisagèrent comme si j'étais un extraterrestre ! ils n'en revenaient que quelqu'un ; une fille et une nouvelle qui plus est puisse tenir tête a ces 'valeureux combattants de guerre ' !Enfin Luna repris , voyant que personne ne bougeait :

« Excuse les ils sont un peu nerveux mais en te voyant assise dans ce compartiment avec un livre a la main, tu nous a fait pensé a une amie que nous avons perdu durant la guerre »

Quelle excuse bidon non mais franchement ils ne pensent quand même pas me faire avaler leur salade ! Simplement il ne supporte pas que l'on se mette dans leurs pattes ! Vous pouvez compter sur moi pour leur faire vivre un enfer !

« Ho mon dieu mais c'est horrible que lui est il arrivé ? Qui lui a fait ca ? » demandais je le plus hypocritement possible.

« He bien pendant la bataille finale, un mangemord lui a lancé le sort mortel » répondit Neuville humblement.

« Et personne n'a pu l'aider ? »

« Non nous n'avions pas vu qu'elle était en difficulté… »repondit Potter

Bien sur bande de salaud j'ai mis l'hologramme juste en face de vous et vous voulez me faire croire que vous n'avez rien vu ! Vous êtes encore plus lâche que je ne le pensais !

« Quoi ! c'était votre amie et vous n'avez pas essayez de savoir si elle avait besoin d'aide ! Vous l'avez laissé se faire tuer ! Qu'elle lâcheté » m'époumonais-je

Un long silence tomba alors entre toute cette petite bande. Mais Helemina devait avoir crier plus fort qu'elle ne le pensait car a peine quelques secondes plus tard, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit a nouveau pour laisser passer Malfoy.

« Alors Potter et sa clique , on se fait remettre a sa place ? Et par une nouvelle en plus ! Il etait temps que quelqu'un se charge du sauveur du monde ! … »

Mais avant qu'il n'ai pu finir , Helemina l'avait repris :

« Ha non le sauveur du monde c'est pas Potter voyons lui ca n'est qu'un imposteur qui n'a fait que profiter des privilèges qui ne lui revenaient pas pendant 6 ans ! »

Ne pouvant en supporter d'avantage Harry sorti en larme du compartiment vite suivi par sa petasse qui avant de partir demanda des plus gentiment ( ironie) :

« Regarde ce que tu as fait ! Tu es fiere de toi ? »

Et les autres la suivirent pour aller retrouver le cretin en pleure

« Je suis assez fiere de moi en effet » repondis je avec un grand sourire une fois qu'il furent sortis.

« Bien joué ! Pour une nouvelle tu n'as pas froid au yeux .Permets moi de me présenter je suis Draco Malfoy dit il en me faisant le baise …… main ( petites perverses va vous pensiez quoi hein ?)et tu es ? »

« Helemina Barov je viens de Drumstang »

« Barov mais c'est une grande famille de sang pur ! Je sens que nous allons bien nous entendre toi et moi .J'espere que tu seras a Serpentard ! »

« J'y compte bien !Quoi que etre a Griffondor me permettrais de pourrire la vie de Potter et ses amis de l'intérieur , ce qui ne serait pas pour me déplaire ! »

« Et en plus d'etre belle tu es intelligente, tu as deja remarqué qui sont les tetes a claque dans cette ecole. Si tu es a Serpentard n'hesite pas a venir me voir si tu as besoin d'aide » me dit il avec un de ses sourires qui a deja fait fondre nombres de filles .

Je ne lui repondit pas et retournais a mon bouquin jusqu'à la fin de voyage.

Arrivé devant le château je fit mine de m'extasier devant tant de beauté comme n'importe quelle nouvelle l'aurait fait , il ne faudrait pas commettre un erreur stupide des le debut.

Une fois tous les premieres annees reparti, le professeur Dumbledor se mis face au eleves afin de faire un discourt :

« Cher eleves, cette année en plus des premieres , nous acceuillerons egalement une nouvelle eleve qui nous vient de Drumstang. Veuillez faire un acceuille chaleureux a Mademoiselle Helemina Barov » Tout le monde applaudit mais au moment ou je passais les grandes portes, le silence se faut dire que j'avais bien choisi ma tenue pour se premier jour une jupe en jeans qui m'arrivait a mi-cuisse cintree, un top noir tres moulant avec un decolté plongeant qui laissait voir bien des choses et une paire d'escarpins noir a talons aiguilles. Mes cheveux etaient revelé en queue de cheval et mes yeux etait maquillé de noir avec une fine touche de gloss transparent sur mes levres et de creole en or pour boucle d'oreille. Les garcons me regardait comme s'il allait se jeter sur moi d'une minute a l'autre et les filles auraient aimé me voire succomber un arret cardiaque foudroyant. Tous etait tourné vers moi mais je n'y pretais pas attention. Mon regard lui etait fixé devant moi sur la table des professeur où je fut immediatement attiré vers un professeur tout de noir vétu qui me fixait lui aussi comme s'il voulait me devorer .( Rogue ! C'est bien la premiere fois qu'il me regarde comme ca !Je pourrais peut etre en profiter… qui sait cette année sera peut etre plus interessante que prevus !)

Je lui fit donc un leger sourire et il me regarda interloqué ( ca mon grand tu ne t'y attendais pas hein). Le professeur Mac gonagal arriva vers moi et placa je choipeau sur ma tete qui lui non plus ne me reconnus pas ! ( incroyable cette transformation !)et m'envoya directement a Serpentard…

( serpentard hahaha je me demande bien pourquoi je n'ai manipuler que l'ecole entiere et quelque uns dehors pas que quoi en faire un monde hahahha)

Menfin apres ce bref acces qu'hilarité chez mione je vous laisse donc sur cette fin en attendant de retrouver un peu d'inspiration pour la suite si vous avez des idées n'hesitez pas a me le faire savoir. bizzz


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 :****Rencontre.**

Serpentard donc… hé ben ca devrait me changer des Griffys .Ca devrait être tout en contraste ! Haha ha bon faut que je me calme moi ! J'ai encore du travail.

Arrivée a la table des Serpys , Malfoy se leva directement pour venir a ma rencontre :

« Alors qu'est ce que ca fait d'être repartie dans la meilleur maison de Poudlard ? »

« Je te dirais ca quand je le saurais… » Répondis je

« Pansy ! »

« Oui Drakichounet » répondit la gourde

« Dégage de là » Ordonna t il et l'autre idiote obéit sans même oser répondre

« Mademoiselle… » Dit Draco en me tirant ma chaise

( Y nous fait quoi là le petit Malfoy ?Ha s'il savait qui je suis ! Il en ferait probablement une crise cardiaque !)

Une vive discutions commença alors a notre table .Qui aurait pu croire que les serpentard parlaient autant ??? je ne prêtais pas attention a leurs dires et reportais mon attention a la table des Griffondors où Potter et Weasley riaient de bon cœur ensemble comme s'ils avaient retrouvés leur innocence d'antant. Comme s'il n'avait pas perdu leur ' meilleure amie' il y a à peine une semaine. Qu'ils rient tant qu'il en est encore temps ! Ma vengeance approche …

N'en pouvant plus d'étendre tout ce brouhaha autour de moi, je décidais de rentrer au dortoir après mettre renseigné sur sa localisation et sur le mot de passe au prés de Millicent.

Perdue dans mes douces pensées de vengeance et de torture a l'encontre de certaines personnes, je ne remarquais pas que quelqu'un venait dans ma direction et le percutais de pleine fouet. J'attendais la chute et la rencontre avec le sol de pierre qui ne manquerait sans doute pas d'arriver. J'attendais donc… encore…. Encore… et encore mais toujours rien. Lassée d'une telle attente je me décidais finalement à ouvrir les yeux pour me retrouver face a … du noir !!!Relevant la tête je remarquais que je m'étais en fait percutée au professeur Rogue et que celui-ci contre toute attente n'avait pas l'air fâché et m'avait retenu et attendais une minute …. SES MAINS étaient sur mon CUL !!! Ben oui en y réfléchissant il a voulu me retenir et il s'est accroché au premier truc qu'il trouvait … mes fesses ! Bon je ne vais pas me plaindre non plus ce n'est pas comme si c'était désagréable ! Hein et depuis quand je pense ca moi ? Bon soit…

« Excusez moi professeur je ne vous avez pas vu ? »

« Pas de problème miss Barov »

Et la contre toute attente … ben il ne bouge absolument pas ! Bon pas que ca me derange mais quelqu'un pourrait nous voir, non ? Attendez je pourrais aussi profiter de la situation pour rigoler un peu et le mettre dans l'embarra

« Professeur non pas que sa me dérange, loin de là, mais si vous pouviez remontrer un tout petit peu vos mains j'avoue que ca m'arrangerait… »

Enfin une réaction il se recule vivement et bredouille un vague désolé en rougissant !!! En rougissant et depuis quand il rougit lui ? Vous êtes sur que c'est bien le professeur Rogue ? Beuh la guerre a du avoir plus de répercutions que prévu ! Ho ce que je vais m'amuser moi !

Un sevy tout mignon et tout doux rien que pour moi ça le ferait non ? Waouh et c'est moi qui viens de dire ca ? On dirait Pensy avec Draco .A mon avis le sang pur doit détruire les neurones. Ce qui expliquerait beaucoup de chose. Enfin soit passons sur le petit cours de génétique appliquée. Rogue donc…

« Ne vous excusez pas professeur ce fut un plaisir de me faire retenir (en insistant bien sur retenir ) par vous » dis je en lui souriant de manière séduisante.

« Au plaisir miss » me lança t il alors que je disparaissais au détour d'un couloir.

Arrivée au dortoir je trouvais facilement le lit qui m'était impartit juste à coté de la fenêtre.

Allongé, je repensais au derniers événements .J'avais changé de vie, sympathisé avec Malfoy , m'étais percutée à Rogue et le petit jeu auquel j'avais joué et qui ne manquerait sans doute pas d'avoir des répercutions et ce sans doute dans les plus bref délais et surtout , surtout j'avais insulté la bande a Potter et avais fait pleuré le gamin. A cette pensée un sourire digne de Malfoy lui-même vint étirer mes lèvres. Ho oui il pouvait bien pleurer … ça ne faisait que commencer. Car s'il y a bien un trait de caractère que ces connards n'avaient pas saisit lorsque j'étais encore Hermione c'était et ça reste encore la rancœur qui m'habite. Oui il l'allait me payer ces 6 dernières années.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 :****Retour en arriere**

La nuit ne fut pas de tout repos. Mes pensées vengeresses m'avait amenée a faire des cauchemars ou plutôt a revivre des souvenirs, ne faisant d'alimenter ma haine envers mes anciens amis. Ils s'étaient moqué de moi, m'avait utilisé et jetée lorsque je ne leur fut plus utile.

_Flash Back _

_Il __était déjà 10 h passé .Je venais de finir mon devoir de métamorphose et je rentrais de la bibliothèque. Arrivée a la salle commune, je m'effondrais sur le sofa et somnolé. A peine 10 minutes plus tard, je fus réveillée par Ron._

_« Ha Mione tu es enfin rentrée ! C'est pas trop tôt. »Dit-il sur un ton a la limite de l'agressivité._

_« Ben oui Ron, il fallait que je fasse mes devoirs » répondis-je étonnée de me faire agresser de telle sorte sans aucune raison apparente._

_« Ouais ben maintenant je te signale qu'il est __déjà tard et j'ai besoin que tu m'aide pour mes devoirs à moi aussi »_

_« Quoi ! Mais Ron tu as eu toute l'après-midi pour les faire… »_

_« Excuse-moi d'avoir une vie en dehors de l'école. Tout le monde ne peut pas être comme toi et ne vivre que par les livres ! »_

_« Non Ron ca suffit j'en ai assez tu n'avais qu'a t'y mettre avant ! Fais les toi-même… »_

_« Ce que tu peux être égoïste Hermione, tu ne va quand même pas me dire que tu voudrais que je mette ma vie entre parenthèse juste parce que tu n'es pas assez courage de travailler ! Tiens voila mes parchemins tu sais ce que tu as à faire » me dit il en partant._

_************************************************_

_Prenant mon courage a 2 mains, je me dirigeais vers Ron qui pour une fois __était seul, entrain de lire un de ses innombrable magazine sur le Quiddich ._

_« Ron… »_

_« … »_

_« Ron ! »_

_« Hein … quoi … on peut savoir pourquoi tu me dérange ? Tu ne vois pas que je suis occupé ? »_

_« Excuse moi mais j'ai quelque chose a te demander… »_

_« Ouais … ouais … vas-y »_

_« Ben en fait … tu voudrais pas sortir avec moi … »_

_« T'as fini mon devoir de Potion ? »_

_« Heu oui mais … »_

_« Cool ! tu devrais aussi faire celui de divination j'ai entrainement au soir »_

_« Mais Ron ca fait une semaine que le professeur l'a donné »_

_« Ouais je sais mais bon j'ai une vie très remplie moi pas comme toi .Tu peux quand même faire ca. De toute façon ce n'est pas comme si t'avais une vie en dehors des cours. »_

_« … »_

_« Bon vu que c'est réglé je te laisse j'ai rendez vous avec Lavande a plus et n'oublie pas mon devoir .T'auras qu'a le laisser sur mon bureau en sortant. »_

_Et il me laissa là. Quelques secondes après être parti, il revint sur ses pas._

_« Ha ouais au fait pour ce que tu m'as demandé .C'est ok si ca peux te faire plaisir mais pas un mot de ca mis a part a Giny et Harry hein je n'ai pas trop envie qu'on sache que je sors avec toi. »_

_*******************************************************_

_J'étais dans ma chambre allongée sur mon lit et versant toutes les larmes de mon corps meurtrit lorsque Giny arriva._

_« Ho ce n'est pas vrai tu pleurs encore. Mais ce n'est pas possible de pleurer autant ! Qu'est ce que t'as encore ? T'as perdus ton livre ? »_

_« Non, c'est Ron… »_

_« Ha bien sur j'aurais du m'en douter qu'est ce que tu lui as encore fait a mon frère, hein ? »_

_« Mais … mais… j'ai rien fait moi … c'est snif c'est lui qui …qui… »_

_« Bon arrête de chouinner et dit moi ce qu'il a fait une bonne fois pour toute ! »_

_« Il …Il m'a forcé à… à coucher ! Snif snif snif… »_

_« Ben je le comprends c'est vrai quoi, il était temps que tu lui donne ce qui lui revenait. »_

_« Mais Giny… »_

_« Y a pas de mais ! Tu le connais depuis 6 ans et vous sortez ensemble depuis un mois .C'est normale que tu couche avec lui c'est ton devoir ma fille »_

_« Mais il m'à forcé je n'étais pas prête et je voulais que ma première fois soit parfaite ! »_

_« Ha parce que c'était ta première fois en plus a ton âge, non mais t'as pas honte ! En même temps je ne sais pas pourquoi ca m'étonne ce n'est pas comme si on parlait d'une fille normale, on parle de toi là. »_

_Et elle me lassa là où j'étais, mes pleurs redoublant._

_*************************************************_

_« Qu'est ce que t'as Mione __? Franchement tu tire une de ces gueules ! Mais Voldemord ne fait pas aussi peur à voir ! » Me dit mon cher meilleur ami Harry Potter._

_Une larme s'__échappa et vint atterrir sur ma main._

_« Ron me trompe ! »_

_« Ha c'est ça … ouais je le sais qu'il te trompe. C'est un secret pour personne. Y a que toi que ne le sais pas, tu devais encore être trop absorbée par tes livres. »_

_« Quoi tu le savais et tu ne m'as rien dit ! »_

_« Pas la peine de me crier dessus, c'est pas mon problème. »_

_« … »_

_« Un plus je suis complètement d'accord avec Ron. »_

_« Comment… »_

_« Ben ouais c'est vrai quoi faut le comprendre le pauvre. Sortir avec une fille comme toi c'est déjà charitable de sa part mais si en plus t'es frigide y faut pas non plus exagérer. Et d'après ce qu'il m'a dit en plus être moche - et te ne fait rien pour t'arranger- t'es nulle au lit. T'as vraiment rien pour toi alors tu ne pouvais quand même pas t'attendre a ce qu'il te soit fidele. La pitié c'est bien mais faut pas pousser. »_

_***************************************************_

Et voila petit chapitre pour que vous compreniez mieux les raisons de Mione pour sa vengeance. Bon je dois avouer que je rame un peu avec les 2 actions principale (mais bon c'est ma première fic faut pas m'en vouloir) donc vous allez remarquer le coté strict de la vengeance et le coté beaucoup plus cool de mione et même parfois un peu déganté avec Rogue (et oui Mione va se lâcher après tout elle n'est plus notre petite mione championne des études) voila au prochain chapitre et merci de m'avoir lue.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 :**** le cours de potion 1 partie**

Nous voila le premier jour de cours. Pour ne pas changer les bonnes vieilles habitudes, cette année commencé par un double cours de Potion Serpentard/ Griffondor. Assise a la table des Serpentards, j'observais mes proies.

Par qui allais-je bien pouvoir commencer ?

Harry ?Non par pour l'instant .La vie m'a déjà bien aidée de ce coté en faisant en sorte qu'il ne soit pas l'élus et qu'il soit maintenant considéré comme un menteur et un pariât.

Ron ? Non lui serait le dernier sur ma liste après tout c'est lui qui m'avait fait le plus de mal et donc celui qui payerai le plus cher.

Giny alors ? Oui Giny ! Et j'avais déjà une petite idée de ma vengeance et ça allait commencer tout de suite .Elle qui tenait tant a son cher et tendre Harry … haha ha Diabolique ! Digne de Bellatrix . (Je devrais d'ailleurs peut être commencer à m'inquiéter de mon nouveau tempérament.)

Apres avoir prévenu Malfoy de ce que j'allais faire et m'assurer de son soutient dans cette histoire, je me dirigeais lentement vers la table des griffondors en fixant Potter, qui en s'apercevant de l'attention que je lui portais se redressa directement en me faisant un sourire (visiblement lui n'était pas rancunier quant a l'épisode du train.) et ce malgré le fait que sa rouquine était a son bras.

Je passais derrière lui et lui chuchotais a l'oreille de me suivre dans le couloir afin que l'on puisse faire connaissance. Le sous entendus de cette phrase était clair mais il me suivit tout de même sous l'œil envieux des autres garçons et noir de sa petite amie.

Arrivé dans le couloir je l'empoignais par la cravate et m'approchais de son oreille en vérifiant que mon plan avait fonctionné correctement et que Giny nous avait bien suivit.

Je lui murmurais donc a l'oreille de ma voix la plus sensuelle :

« Harry mais que fait tu avec une fille comme Giny ? Tu mérite tellement mieux que ca ! »

Et l'idiot fasciné comme je le pensé ne se douta de rien et répondit :

« Oui tu as raison ! Une fille comme elle ne me mérite pas il me faut beaucoup mieux .C'est toi qu'il me faut ! » dit il avant de m'embrasser langoureusement. (Beurk !!! mais c'est degueulasse ! mais quel con quand même il n'a pas marché, il a couru !!! haha ha je n'aurais jamais pensé que ca marcherait si bien du premier coup !)

Et là, le cri ! A vous fendre le cœur. Et oui la gentille petite Giny venait bien entendu de tout entendre et de tout voir. Avant qu'Harry ait le temps de bouger, la moitié de la grande salle, alertée par les cris était arrivée et avait pu remarquer Potter (le grand et vertueux enfin pas si grand que ça avec ma nouvelle apparence !) avec une autre fille que sa petite amie.

Giny parti donc en pleure suivie de quelque unes des autres griffondors.

Potter lui ne semblais pas bouger.

« C'est rien t'inquiète pas, elle va se calmer et elle viendra me demander pardon. Bon où on en était nous deux ? »

« Désolé Potter mais on a cours là. Peut être une prochaine fois. »

En descendant dans les cachots, je croisais Malfoy ainsi que d'autres serpentards qui me félicitèrent pour ma prestation, bien que certaines filles me plaignirent quand même pour avoir du embrasser Potter.

« Ho mon dieu, mais combien de bain de bouche vas-tu devoir faire maintenant pour te désinfecter » me demanda Pansy, le plus sérieusement du monde.

J'avais décidé de ne pas trop attendre pour passer au 2 eme stade de mon plan.

Le professeur Rogue nous fit entré dans la salle de classe une fois que nous furent tous là, non sans me sourire et me frôler au passage.

Contrairement à l'habitude que j'avais prises pendant mes 6 dernières années, je m'installais dans le fond de la classe, juste derrière Draco, pour avoir ainsi une vue d'ensemble sur la classe.

Si j'avais choisis d'agir en cours de potions, ça n'était pas par hasard. D'une part j'avais besoin des potions pour réussir la dernière phase du plan 'détruisons la vie de Giny Weasley' et aussi par ce que étant maintenant a Serpentard, je savais que Rogue ne me ferais subir aucune sanction et au vue de nos nouvelles affinités, il me couvrirait. Sur ce point, j'étais convaincue.

« Bien aujourd'hui vous allez préparer la potion de goutte du mort vivant, enfin certains de vous vont la préparer et d'autres comme d'habitude vont encore essayer de détruire mes cachots » dit il en fixant bien les griffondors .

« Toute fois, il vaudrait mieux pour vous réussir cette potion et suivre les instructions a la lettre car sachez, que si la potion n'est pas totalement réussie, elle se transformera en un puissant acide... Bien commencé ! »

Mais c'est de mieux en mieux ça. Sevy tu me facilite encore plus la vie mon choux ( oui je sais je deviens de plus en plus familière avec Rogue en pensée mais bon je ne fait que m'entrainer avant de pouvoir dire tout cela a voix haute . Bon d'accord on y est pas encore mais ca va venir si, si… enfin on verra.)

A Suivre…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : ****le cours de potion partie 2**

( petite précision avant chapitre. Pour que mon histoire de vengeance ait un minimum de sens j'ai placé Giny dans la même classe que mes personnages principaux .Bonne lecture.)

Calmement, je me dirigeais vers l'armoire à ingrédients afin de pouvoir commencer ma potion au plus vite.

Vingt minutes plus tard, j'avais presque terminé. Il était temps de mettre mon plan a exécution. Il ne restait qu'une demi-heure de cours et il me fallait encore attendre le moment propice pour que ma vengeance sur Giny soit accomplie.

Faisant mine d'être concentrée sur mon travail, j'observais mes camarades du coin de l'œil. Tous avaient la tête plongée soit dans leur manuel, soit au dessus de leur chaudron. Personne n'osait regarder ailleurs de peur d'attirer l'attention de notre bien aimé professeur et de subir ses foudres et ses remarques pour le moins sournoises et sarcastiques.

C'était le moment idéal pour moi. Je sorti ma baguette de mon sac le plus prudemment possible. D'un simple sort de lévitation, je dirigeais de la poudre d'Armoise vers la préparation de ma chère amie et l'y glissait alors qu'elle était occupée à discuter avec cette voleuse de mecs prénommée Lavande.

Jusqu'ici tout s'était déroulé à merveille.

Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre qu'elle rajoute l'ingrédient final – fatal - pour que sa potion tourne à l'acide.

Je ne dus pas attendre longtemps car cette idiote interverti 2 ingrédients et ajouta directement la peau de serpent du cap…

Et là… La plus magnifique des explosions qu'il m'ait été donné de voir eu lieu.

La pauvre Giny qui malheureusement n'avait pas été gâtée par la nature au point de vue neurones, n'eut pas assez des 5 secondes pour savoir qu'elle ne devait pas rester face à son chaudron. Elle fut aspergée de cette potion ratée, ou plutôt de ce puissant acide. Son visage, sa poitrine et ses bras en furent couvert et avant que qui que se soit ait eu le temps de réagir, l'acide avait déjà commencé son travail, ou plutôt son ravage, à vous de voir, sur l'épiderme de celle-ci.

Je pouvais bien sur compter sur notre professeur adoré (non pas _notre _mais bien _mon_ professeur adoré, na !) pour m'aider un peu plus dans ma tache et être certaine que mon plan fonctionne jusqu'au bout.

« Et voila ce qui arrive lorsque l'on n'est qu'une incapable… Potter conduisez-la à l'infirmerie, si vous arrivez assez vite peut être vivra-t-elle… Sinon, nous ferons parvenir une gerbe de fleur à ses parents pour son enterrement… Du moins, je suppose que le directeur le fera. »

Nous vîmes donc tous passer une Giny complètement défigurée avec un Harry Potter qui n'osait pas l'approcher de trop et qui ne faisait rien pour cacher le dégout que lui inspirait cette chose qui un jour avait dû être sa petite amie.

Le professeur nous laissa tous partir étant donné que la moitié des élèves étaient choqués par ce qu'ils venaient de voir, comme Ron (ben ouais, c'est son frère quand même) qui était au bord de l'évanouissement.

Heureusement pour eux et surtout pour les autres professeurs qui n'auraient pas à supporter cette bande de gamins, déjà idiots d'avance, mais encore plus décérébrés maintenant du fait du choc qu'ils venaient de recevoir - potion était le dernier cours de la journée.

De retour dans mon dortoir, je contemplais le lac en repensant à tout cela. La phase une de ma vengeance avait parfaitement fonctionné. _Elle_ qui ne vivait que par son physique et qui méprisait toutes celles qui n'avaient pas comme objectif ultime d'atteindre la beauté suprême allait maintenant devoir se passer des apparences. _Elle_ allait enfin savoir ce que c'était que de devoir subir chaque jour les moqueries et les insultes de filles comme elle… Décidément, on ne pouvait trouver mieux comme vengeance.___Rira____bien qui____rira____le____dernier_.

Plus que 2. Le prochain sur ma liste était Potter**, **cet imbécile qui vouait un culte farouche au Quidditch… Dès demain, je commencerais à mettre la deuxième phase en route. Oui, un peu rapide mais que voulez-vous je n'ai pas que ça à faire, j'ai aussi un professeur de potion à capturer, moi, et ça ne risque pas d'être de tout repos. Lachasse à Rogue allait bientôt commencer…

La journée a été longue, il fallait que j'aille me coucher pour affiner les derniers détails de demain… _La nuit porte conseil dit-on…_

( merci a ma beta **zinzinette )**


End file.
